


Welcome to High School.

by Lustblxkes



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, Bellamy Blake and John Murphy endgame, Bisexual Bellamy Blake, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Octavia Blake, Bisexual Raven Reyes, Bottom John Murphy (The 100), Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Football | Soccer Player Lexa (The 100), Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, POV Luna (The 100), POV Raven Reyes, Pansexual Character, Raven Reyes-centric, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lustblxkes/pseuds/Lustblxkes
Summary: This is a Raven Reyes centric story. A win for the gays. Raven Reyes, a soccer player, and her best friend Bellamy Blake try and figure out their sexuality in the drama filled world called "High School". What happens when Bellamy kisses John and Raven breaks Bellamy's only rule? Don't touch Octavia.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Lexa, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake & Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin/John Murphy, Bellamy Blake/Finn Collins, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Raven Reyes, Lexa/Raven Reyes, Luna/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Ms. Reyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for clicking on my story and choosing to read it. I am doing this story because I usually write bellarke fics and i would like to change it up a bit. My inspiration for a bisexual Raven Reyes centric story was @/Reyeslovebot 's tweet on twitter with cute drawings of Raven and multiple other female characters. I feel like many people struggle with their sexuality and coming out, so think of this story as representation. I also will be adding other characters, such as Bellamy, but the story will continue to focus on Raven Reyes and her adventures.

A white button down shirt made of silk with a red and black plaid skirt and a black tie. That was Raven's uniform. She smiled up at her best friend, Emori, as she helped her tie her hair into a slick high ponytail. "Thank you" her eyes locking with Emori's big brown eyes through the mirror, a tension building up between them which could be cut with a knife. Raven cleared her throat, looking down at the ground and then to her black shoes. 

Emori smiled, her eyes staying on Raven as her cheeks turned a crimson red, tilting her head as she fully admired Raven. "First day back, how are you feeling?" her hands rubbing on the sides of Raven's arms, causing Raven's heart to flutter.

Raven had always suspected she was bisexual. Ever since a beautiful girl with curly hair and brown eyes shared her lunch with her, Raven had developed a minor crush on that girl. The idea of being biseuxal and having to come out was hard for her, especially as she grew up in a terrible household.

She quickly stood up from her chair, clearing her throat before turning around and facing her, "Nervous" she chuckled awkwardly as she reached for her bookbag behind Emori. Their eyes met and shivers were sent down both spines as they realized how close their faces were. 

Emori's eyes travelled to her pink soft lips and all she could think about was crashing her lips onto Raven's. Being late to school wouldn't hurt anyone, right? 

Raven grabbed her bag and backed up immediately, too scared to face the truth. She turned around and walked towards the door, "Let's go, Bellamy and Octavia are outside" she mumbled before opening the door in front of her for Emori.

"Hey bitches!" Octavia screamed out the window from the passenger seat as Emori and Raven entered the car. Bellamy rolled his eyes at his loud and obnoxious little sister, "language" he pointed out, causing Octavia to scoff. 

Bellamy was the oldest of them all, he was the one who would drive them around and get them everything they wanted since he looked way older than his actual age. He was a senior in high school while the rest of her friends were juniors like her. This was her friend group, the Blakes, Emori, and one more dramatic little shit-

"We still have to pass by Murphy's house, so make space back there" he reminded them, looking at them from the rear view mirror in front of him. They began to drive off to John's house. A 10 minute drive and then they'd head to school once again.

"I am not going in the back" the boy in a black button down shirt complained as Bellamy arrived to pick him up. "Bitch? Neither am I" Octavia snarled, this was her brother's car so she rightly deserved the passenger seat, right? Wrong.

Bellamy side eyed Octavia, "Go in the back, little one" he teased before winking at Murphy in a playful manner. Joke or not, this still made butterflies spread throughout John's stomach, the thought of Bellamy always made him feel warm inside.

Octavia groaned, slamming the car door behind her as she got out the passenger seat and went in the back, sitting besides Raven. 

Raven chuckled. She turned her head to the right, her eyes landing on Emori. The sun shining directly on Emori's brown eyes, this made Raven's heart skip a beat. She then turned her head to the left and there she was, her pocahontas, her long dark hair and light green eyes, oh this sun was doing her justice, alright. She immediately looked up as she heard Bellamy chuckle.

He had noticed her gay panic.

She exchanged a smile with Bellamy before going back to minding her business and looking out the window until they arrived to school. The big hell hole again.

She got out the car and let out a big groan while stretching, "I did not miss this place at all" she cried out. Her group turned to face her and laughed simultaneously at her complain. 

"We meet at the bleachers during lunch, right? We need to talk about the first day back party" Bellamy reminded them. 

Since Bellamy was the oldest in his group, he had no classes with his friends. Due to this, they would always have to agree on a spot to meet in during their breaks. That is how their friendship has lasted so long.

They all watched as Bellamy walked off to his class.

"Okay well, that's my cue as well, this one is my class" Octavia pointed at the class besides them, lucky enough this was also Ravens first class.

"Mine too! Bye Emori! Bye Murphy" she waved, grabbing Octavias arm and dragging her inside the classroom.

Finally, the first half of the day was over and it was time for the group to meet back up. Raven walked down the hallway, her eyes landing on two girls kissing in the hallway. One was Clarke Griffin and none other than Lexa Woods.

Clarke and Lexa were the school couple everyone looked up to. Lexa the popular soccer player who had won many trophies for the school, and Clarke the popular cheerleader who wouldn't miss any of Lexa's games. Clarke glared at Raven and pulled Lexa closer to her out of jealousy. It seemed like everyone suspected Ravens sexuality, but herself.

Clarke and Raven used to be close friends. Almost even inseparable, but when Clarke became sure of her sexuality, she began to drift away from Raven and spend more time with Lexa. This made Raven's heart shatter.

"Jealous again?" Lexa teased, placing a strand of hair behind Clarke's ear before planting a soft kiss on her forehead. Clarke smiled and slightly tilted her head upward to look at Lexa. She snuggled her neck on Lexa's chest and continued to eye down Raven as she watched her walk by. A small chuckle escaping her lips.

Raven rolled her eyes and continued to walk, making her way out the building and onto the field where she spotted her friends on one of the bleachers. She smiled at the view of her happy friends, Emori and Octavia had already saved a spot for her , whilst Murphy's spot was behind Bellamy.

Murphy's heart raced as Bellamy leaned backwards, placing all his body weight on him and laying his head on his chest. He softly ran his fingers through Bellamy's thick brown curls and looked down at him in admiration.

Raven sat down besides both girls, "So who have you all invited so far?" she asked Bellamy. He was always in charge of the parties.

"Obviously, us. Clarke and Lexa-" he began his list, shortly interrupted by Raven. "Clarke and Lexa?" she groaned, "They literally hate me".

Bellamy shook his head, "They don't. Clarke is just over protective of Lexa. I mean, as long as you're not too close.." he drifted off as Murphy looked down at him. Their eyes locking.

Raven, Octavia, and Emori all looked at each other then back at Bellamy and Murphy, letting out a loud giggle between them. Bellamy sat up straight and looked at the girls with a blank stare. "That's the bell, time to get back to class. Meet you guys in my car after school".

__________________________________________________________________________

Raven looked around as she entered Bellamy's home. Loud music filled the room as well as laughter and chatter from a thousand voices. She began to make her way towards her group. This time there was a few more people with her friends.

Clarke and Lexa.

Clarke rolled her eyes, immediately taking Lexa's hand in hers. Lexa swayed uncomfortably as she looked Raven up and down in awe. She slowly slid her hand out of Clarke's and placed it straight forward, introducing herself to Raven. "Lexa" a soft smile spreading across her face.

Raven looked down at Lexa's hand and cleared her throat before shaking it, "Raven". She felt her sparkly green eyes staring right at her, sending a cold chill down her spine. She cleared her throat and let go of Lexa's hand before turning to Emori, who was a little too eager to see Raven.

She threw her arms around her, almost tackling her to the ground, "Raven! Finally, you're here. Now let's go get some drinks" she held onto Raven's arm and dragged her off to Bellamy's kitchen.

Bellamy chuckled, "Beer?" he turned to Murphy, holding out his hand for him to grab. Murphy nodded, placing his hand into Bellamy's and walking off to the kitchen as well. There, where they would meet again with Raven.

An hour had passed and the crew had a few drinks. Murphy was being the annoying and over dramatic person he always was. Emori was dancing on tables. Octavia was upstairs away from everyone. Raven was in a corner of the room with Bellamy, watching their friends from afar.

"I think i have feelings for Murphy" he blurted out. Raven's eyes widened in shock, a small chuckle escaping her lips, "What?" she stuttered. 

Raven had always suspected Bellamy had a little gay in him, just as Bellamy always suspected the same of Raven, but actually hearing it felt weird. Murphy had come out a few years ago as pansexual, Emori had come out a few months ago as lesbian, and Octavia was bisexual. Although it was easy for them, it sure as hell wasn't for both Raven and Bellamy.

"I think i'm bisexual" she managed to whisper. A smirk slowly began to appear on Bellamy's face, he leaned down to Raven's level and whispered in her ear, "Let's find out". Raven looked around, her eyes going back and forth between Emori and the room upstairs, "How" she asked him. Bellamy pointed at Murphy, who was too distracted with playing beer pong to realize he was being talked about, "I'm going to kiss Murphy, you're going to kiss a girl" he began, "It will be our secret" his words slurred, this was a big sign they were too drunk to make decisions.

But you only live once, right? 

Raven nodded. She chuckled as she watched Bellamy tumble his way to Murphy. She cleared her throat and made her way upstairs into the room she'd been eyeing all night. As she slowly opened the door, her eyes landed on a gorgeous girl with jet black hair and light green eyes.

"Raven" Octavia whispered, sitting up on her bed and making space for her to sit. Raven closed the door behind her without breaking eye contact with O, she felt the tension build up between them. A tension that has been there since the day they met but was never acted upon. She made her way to Octavia's bed. "Why aren't you downstairs?" she asked Raven, trying her hardest to stop herself from kissing her. "No" Raven whispered, placing her hand on Octavia's cheek and pulling her in. Maybe it was the fact that she had way too many drinks in the past hour, but all she could think of was how she dreamt of this moment for years. The only person stopping this moment from happening was Bellamy. They group had a rule, and it was to never touch his little sister. 

Octavia's eyes looked at Raven's hungrily, closing the gap between them and letting their lips meet. A smirk spreading across her face mid kiss. She was sure now, this is something she truly wanted.

Bellamy slammed and locked the door behind him as he dragged Murphy into an empty room. "Woah, what is up with you?" he asked. Murphy had always had a thing for Bellamy since he found out he was pansexual, he just never said anything because it felt like Bellamy was the only straight one out of the friend group. Bellamy walked closer to him, backing him up into a wall. Murphy felt butterflies as Bellamy's hands brushed against the sides of his stomach. "What are you doing" he cleared his throat, he'd be lying if he said he didn't want this, but Bellamy was drunk. "Bellamy, you're drunk" he placed his hand on Bellamy's chest, causing him to look down with a smirk. His eyes travelled from Murphy's hand to his lips, "I'm not" he whispered.

Murphy gulped as he realized the only thing between them was his hand.

Bellamy chuckled, slowly leaning into Murphy's ear, "Tell me to stop" he whispered, waiting for a response from Murphy.. but there was none. Before he knew it, his lips crashed onto Murphy's. A hungry kiss filled with many feelings and unsaid words. His hand moved away from Bellamy's chest and onto the back of his head, letting himself play with his curls as Bellamy's arms wrapped around his waist. A loud groan escaping his lips as he felt his back hit the mattress in which Bellamy laid him on. 

His blue eyes looking up at Bellamy's big brown eyes as he breaks away from their kiss to catch his breath. A curl hanging from Bellamy's head. A smile on Murphy's face before loosening the buttons on Bellamy's shirt. His body pressing against Murphy's as he leans in to kiss his neck, a soft moan escaping Murphy's lips.

Police sirens. 

"Fuck" Bellamy groaned, getting off of Murphy and buttoning up his shirt. "What's wrong with police sirens" he mocked, sitting up on Bellamy's bed, looking at him with a smirk. 

"We are underage drinking, get your shit and lets go out the back door" he demanded, grabbing his phone and heading out the door. His smile dropping to a frown as he watched Octavia and Raven leave the same room with huge smirks across their faces. 

Raven's heart sank as she saw Bellamy. She knew she had fucked up. 

She followed behind them and met up in Bellamy's car. "Where to now?" Emori chuckled as she held up a pack of beers, "I suggest the beach". 

A long, quiet, and awkward car ride to the beach. Raven and Bellamy kept exchanging looks through the mirror, anger building up inside Bellamy as he thought of Raven and the only rule he ever made.


	2. Things are about to get weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven is now sure of her sexuality. Bellamy is now in denial. Raven and Octavia call it quits, but what happens when Raven's first crush transfers to her school and is caught by Octavia, the girl she shared a moment with last night? *Warning : Light smut*

"One simple fucking rule" he screamed. Octavia's hands began to shake. She had never seen her brother so aggravated before. "Bellamy!" she yelled as he grabbed Raven's shirt and slammed her into the wall behind him. "What the hell is your problem?" Raven asked, glaring at him as her blood boiled. Octavia stood up, making her way to Bellamy to push him off Raven, Murphy holding her back "Don't" he whispered.

After their awkward drive Bellamy had decided to drop off Emori, he needed to have a serious talk with Raven about her rendezvous with his little sister. John knew how serious Bellamy was about his sister, Murphy knew him better than anyone else..so he decided to come along in case things got out of control. This? This hadn't gotten out of control...just yet.

He turned his head to look back at Octavia, whose vision was blurred due to her watery eyes. She had always cared for Raven, but tonight's moment meant so much more to her than a small kiss. She wanted Raven - no - she needed Raven. "Stop it!" she pleaded, trying her hardest to get out of Murphy's embrace. "Let me go, Murphy!" she cried out, slamming her elbow into his stomach causing him to let go and gasp for air.

Murphy's wheeze for air hit Bellamy like a truck, immediately letting go of Raven and letting her fall onto the ground in a sitting position. He hurried over to Murphy and helped him up, "What the hell!" he screamed, turning his head over to look at Octavia with anger filled eyes, "You could've seriously hurt him" his voice filled with worry. Octavia rolled her eyes, helping Raven up and taking her into her room, "You're okay" she whispered to Raven.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with my psychopath of a brother" she said with a soft smile, looking down at Raven who was sitting on her bed. Raven nodded, looking down at Octavia's feet. Octavia crouched down, holding Raven's hands in hers, "What's wrong" she whispered before placing a soft kiss on Raven's hands. "We can't do this" she finally spoke, her voice strained as she spoke, her heart breaking into a million tiny pieces, "What happened back in the party? I liked it more than I should've. I want you, Octavia. I do, but I can't go against your brothers rules. He has been my best friend for the longest time and I can't give it all up for you. I'm sorry" she continued before standing up and walking towards the door. A soft voice stopping her in her tracks, "Raven..no. Please. Screw my brother, he can't decide who I l-" she cut herself off, afraid she'd spoken too much.

Raven slowly turned around, walking towards Octavia, cupping her face and pulling her in for a gentle kiss. She pulled away with tears streaming down her face, "I'm sorry" she whispered as she hurried to the door, slamming it on her way out and running as fast as her feet would let her. She ran through the cold night, tears running down her soft cheeks as their kiss replayed in her mind, as she remembered the feeling of having Octavia so close, knowing it was all gone for good. 

She panted for air as she curled herself up in a ball in her bed, her heart shattered. "I hate you" she whispered to herself as if her brother was able to hear her. "I hate you so much" she said again, grabbing a fistful of her sheets out of anger. She wanted to destroy everything in her way, but instead she let herself fall asleep in her tears.

While Raven and his little sister were having their goodbye's Bellamy was in his room with Murphy. Another issue he had to tackle.

"I'm better now, you can stop breathing on me" Murphy chuckled, walking away from Bellamy and to the other side of the room. Silence filled the room. Bellamy was too angry to speak. "Hey" Murphy whispered, walking towards Bellamy who was staring out his window, trying to calm himself down. "Bellamy, you can't control who others love" his hand rubbing on Bellamy's back. Both parties knowing that they were no longer speaking about Octavia, but about themselves.

Bellamy turned around, his eyes dark as he stared into Murphy's soul, "Get out" he demanded. Murphy scoffed, "No" a slight chuckle of mockery escaping his lips, "I'm not Octavia. You aren't going to control me". Bellamy raised a brow, feeling threatened, "I'm not trying to control Octavia" he quickly turned back around, watching Raven run down the street from his window, "I'm trying to protect her" his voice low and deep.

"Protect her from what" Murphy rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and backing away from Bellamy. 

He felt his blood boil, his hands began to shake out of anger and his eyes became dull as he turned back around to Murphy. He spread out his arms, "GETTING HER HEART BROKEN!" he yelled out, his chest heaving after the words had been spoken. He was no longer speaking about Octavia, he was talking about himself. He always knew he had a thing for Murphy, but he was too afraid of getting his heart shattered like always. 

Tension filled throughout the room as both hearts began to race. They stared at each other quietly. It wasn't awkward, no. It was a tension that had been there forever, a tension that had never felt this strong. "She did a number on you, huh?" Murphy joked in his attempt to break the silence between them.

"Shut up" Bellamy ordered.

Murphy's heart was bound to pop out of his chest any second now, he knew what was going to happen under all this tension. He cleared his throat and softly nodded at Bellamy's command.

Bellamy stepped closer, looking Murphy up and down while his tongue traced the lines of his lower lip as he looked down at Murphy's lips. A soft bite before looking back up at his blue eyes which were filled with want. 

Lust.

He hissed as his back hit the wall behind him, Bellamy's hands roaming around Murphy's body whilst staring deeply into his eyes. "Do you want me to stop?" he whispered in Murphy's ear before placing a tender kiss where his neck and shoulder connected, sending shivers down his spine. A small gasp escaping Murphy's lips before shaking his head, placing his hand behind Bellamy's head and pulling him closer.

Bellamy smirked against Murphy's neck, slowly moving his lips to Murphy's and slightly brushing them against his. "Stop being a tease" Murphy spoke with annoyment, leaning his head forward and crashing his lips onto Bellamy's. 

Another kiss which sent his world spinning, it felt as if they were the only two humans standing on planet earth in this very moment. 

Their lips parted as Bellamy carried Murphy onto his bed, causing him to groan. His lips ached for the warmth that Bellamy's brought to them. Once on his bed, he flipped Bellamy on his back, looking into his eyes with desire. Bellamy's hands tugging at the hem of Murphy's shirt, taking it off with ease before placing multiple kisses on his neck. Murphy chuckled, lifting up Bellamy's shirt and leaving a trail of kisses down his chest and to the rim of his jeans, causing a loud moan to escape his lips as he tilted his head back in pleasure, "Don't stop" he begged.

____________________________________________________________________________

A loud knock causing Bellamy to throw the sheets over himself in annoyment. Octavia strutted in, "Bellamy, we're going to be late" she said dryly. A head slowly peeking up from besides Bellamy, catching Octavia's attention, "Murphy?" she chuckled. Her face dropping as she noticed both boys were shirtless and trying too hard to cover themselves with sheets, "ew!" she squirmed out of the room. Murphy laughed, turning his head to a bothered Bellamy, "get dressed" his voice raspy and deeper than usual. 

"So.." Octavia hummed, looking at Murphy through the rear view mirror and then over at Bellamy, "you two, huh?" she teased, Murphy nodded with a soft smile. "No" Bellamy said in a bothered tone, "You two, nothing". His eyes landing on Murphy through the mirror, he could tell this hurt him. It hurt him like hell. "Oh" Octavia sighed, looking out the window as she remembered last night's events.

An awkward ride to school and two classes after.

A tall, curly haired, and beautiful girl strutted into the building, catching Raven's eye. Luna, this was the girl. The girl that shared her lunch with her in the first grade. Raven's first ever crush. "Raven?" she chuckled, running towards Raven and wrapping her arms around her.

As she peeked her head behind Luna whilst embracing her, she caught a glimpse of Octavia who was staring directly at her and Luna. This was about to get weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and as Raven said.. things are about to get weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking time and reading! It was extremely fun to write this first chapter. Please leave kudos and a comment and make sure to tune in for the next chapter! My twitter is @/The100wonkrufan, i will be tweeting a day before every chapter! Thank you, again.


End file.
